


Goodbye

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funerals, check the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Loki comforts you after your pet cat dies.---Cross-posted on Tumblr as a submission to an imagine blog (link in Notes)





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I submitted this to an imagine blog and I thought I'd upload it here, as well. It was inspired by an imagine.  
> If the person who wrote the imagine that inspired this doesn't want it on AO3, let me know, And check out the blog I submitted it to. It's a pretty great blog. The original imagine is linked in the submission. (Links never work for me so you have to copy and paste it, sorry).  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/186429121003/goodbye  
> Enjoy ^^

To say that Loki was surprised to see you crying in bed would have been an understatement. He had fully expected to come home to a quiet and cosy evening to you, but when he came into your shared room he found you curled up on the bed, sobbing into a pillow.

“(Y/N).” He said quietly. “What happened to make you weep?”

You stilled when you heard his voice. You had never liked people seeing you cry and prefered to mourn in private. “I-I am fine. Can you leave me alone?”

Loki simply sat down on the bed with you and you cursed yourself for ever expecting him to actually leave you alone. He could be fiercely loyal in the worst situations. “I will most certainly not leave you alone after I found you in this state.”

With a sniffle, you sat up. Loki was shocked to see how your face looked. It was obvious that you had been crying for quite some time. Your eyes were bloodshot, your cheeks puffy and your whole face red. Another sniffle caused him to snap out of his trance.

“(Y/N), will you please tell me who hurt you?”

“No one hurt me.” You sighed. “You know my cat Molly, right?”

“Yes, I do. She seems to like me. But the mischievous little thing always plays with my hair.” He gave you a small comforting smile. “Where is she?”

That caused another wave of tears to fall from your eyes. You had forgotten all about her love for playing with people’s hair, jumping into their faces and chewing on the person’s locks. 

“She got hit by a car today a-and I took her to the vet, but they couldn’t- she was already- I-” 

With that, you fell into his arms. Loki was shocked about the news and quickly embraced you, rubbing your back absentmindedly. He had not expected this to be the cause of your sadness but now that he knew he felt a lump rise in his own throat. Loki had barely known your cat but he had quickly taken a liking to her. To hear that she had died in this sort of way was a shock.

“May I ask where she is?”

You sobbed quietly. “I don’t know where to bury her! The vet gave her t-to me in a box and she is in my bathroom. I couldn’t keep looking at the box. I told the vet I’d bury her. I- We’re in the middle of the city. Where can I bury her?”

Loki thought for a second before getting up and gently pulling you up at the arm. “Would you get her favourite toy while I take the box and a shovel?”

“Loki, that is sweet but we can’t bury her anywhere.” You wiped at your eyes but the tears kept coming. Loki gave you a sympathetic glance.

“Trust me.” He said softly and then quickly left the room.

Not knowing what else to do, you quickly grabbed her favourite toy which was a little mouse that had a bell in it. She had always loved chasing it around and the mouse surely looked like it had seen its fair share of being thrown and carried around in your cat’s mouth. A wave of new tears came and you held the toy close to your chest. Molly had been your cat for years now but she hadn’t been old. She had only been six years old and her little life had been cut short by fate’s cruel hands.

Suddenly the realisation hit you, that you would never see her play again. Never again would you laugh at her running around the tower like a madman. Never again would you feel her soft fur against you as you cuddled. Never again would she curl up in your lap and purr sweetly as you pet her. Never again would you be able to show her how much you loved her. 

“(Y/N)?” You heard Loki say from the doorway. “Shall I take the box?”

“It’s not a box.” You hissed through your tears. “It’s my cat in there, you- you-”

“Of course.” He said quickly, raising a hand to rub your arm. “I apologize. Shall I carry Molly? You should not have to carry her.”

“No, I should apologize. I should- I will take her.” You sniffled and slowly made your way to the bathroom to grab the box Molly was now in. “Where could we even bury her? I shouldn’t have brought her back home but I couldn’t leave her there.”

Loki listened to you intently and then put a hand on your shoulders. “Close your eyes.” He whispered.

You nodded and did so, holding tightly onto the box. When you opened them again you were in a beautiful meadow in a forest. Loki had teleported you there obviously. He was looking you over and you blinked a few times to lose the dizziness.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes.” You nodded. “Teleporting always makes me dizzy.” 

Loki nodded and then raised the shovel. “Now you can bury her and properly wish her Farwell.”

At the realisation that Loki had brought you here so you could actually bury Molly, you started to cry again. He could be terribly sweet and considerate when he wanted to me. Gingerly, you placed the box on the ground to embrace Loki.

“Thank you so much.” You sobbed. “I can bury her and give her a funeral.”

Loki nodded softly and began to rub your back. “It is the least I can do to help you with this loss.”

You sniffled and nodded against his chest. “I was worried you would think it’s only a cat or something like that. A lot- a lot of people think that.”

“Molly was your family.” He whispered. “She may have been a cat but that does not make her passing any less upsetting.”

You slowly let go and gave Loki a sad smile. “You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for.”

“There is no need to thank me.” He whispered before slowly moving past you. “Now I will dig a hole for Molly.” 

“You will dig it yourself? I didn’t know you were alright with doing dirty work.” You whispered, sniffling a little.

“For you, I will.” He said earnestly and then knelt down next to a bush of wildflowers. “Will this place be appropriate?”

“Yes.” You whispered and then watched him dig. The box was sitting at your feet and you knelt down to place a hand on it, not daring to have a last look at Molly. You couldn’t bear to see her like this.

Eventually, Loki had finished and set the shovel down before turning to you. You moved past him in silence and then gently lowered the box into the hole. Loki watched as you placed Molly’s toy mouse on top of the box. While you said goodbye he knelt down to pluck a few of the wildflowers from the bush. He figured it was only appropriate to place one of them on the little box.

Loki pressed one of the flowers in your hands and you slowly placed it on the box next to the one he had placed on it. “Goodbye, Molly. You were a great cat and I will miss you lots. I can- I don’t know how to move past this but I know you never liked to see me sad. You would always come and curl up in my lap if you saw me being sad. I-I will miss you so much. I love you.”

You felt Loki put a hand on your back in a comforting gesture. “Farewell, Molly.” He said softly. “I knew you not for long but you were a smart and mischevious little creature. I had loads of fun with you even though you liked to attack my hair.”

“She really liked attacking hair.” You chuckled wetly. “When I had a ponytail once, she jumped up behind the chair and bit into it. I felt as though I was being scalped.”

“Do you remember that one night when the two of us had planned out a romantic evening and she ended up jumping into our bed with us, completely disrupting everything?”

“Yes. Or the time you had planned a romantic evening and she threw up on your lap?” A small smile graced your lips as you remembered all the funny and lovely times you had with Molly.

“She loved sneaking into our bed with us.” Loki whispered. “Once I woke up from her trying to lie on my face.”

“I will miss her so much.” You whispered and slowly leaned into Loki.

He wrapped his arms around you. “You gave her a lovely life. She was happy and had whatever her heart desired.”

“She was far too young to die.”

“Even though her life may have been short, it was full of love and joy.”

“Thank you for doing this for me.” You whispered. “Shall we fill up her little grave?”

Loki raised a hand and with the flick of a wrist, the hole was filled up. He wrapped his arm back around you and looked at the little grave.

“Is this legal?” You suddenly whispered. “Burying a cat somewhere in the forest?”

“Animals die in the forest every day.” Loki said quietly. “No one knows except for us. No need to worry, my little dove.”

“Thank you.” You said yet again.

“I’m sorry for your loss, (Y/N).” He whispered. “If any of the other inhabitants of the tower mock you or say she was just a cat, you tell me, yes?”

“I doubt they will.” You whispered. “They are lovely people.”

Loki sighed softly and put his head on top of yours as you held onto him tightly, still crying lightly. Ever so often he would press a kiss to your head and you would cling to him tighter. If you clung to him too tightly, he never said. 

“You have chosen a beautiful place for her grave.” You eventually said.

“Only the best for her.” Loki replied quietly. “You made her life wonderful, never doubt that. She was joyful, happy and loved. If you need any more comfort, do not hesitate to tell me, my little dove.”

“Thank you, Loki.” You sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Again if the author of the imagine that this was inspired by doesn't want it here, tell me.  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed and want to.  
> See you ^^


End file.
